


Surprise Date

by sunlightdances (glowinghorizons)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowinghorizons/pseuds/sunlightdances
Summary: You’re trying to avoid your ex and Steve comes to your rescue.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 101





	Surprise Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for Steve! I’ve been really in my feelings lately. I don’t own him or Marvel. I own the plot! Please don’t re-post this on any other sites without my permission.

It happens so fast you’re barely able to tell yourself what a bad idea it is.

You’re waiting at the end of the counter at Starbucks, flicking through Instagram on your phone, when a familiar face outside the store catches your attention.

“Shit,” you whisper, hoping your ex doesn’t catch sight of you. It was a contentious breakup, filled with accusations on both sides, but a few weeks ago, the texts started.

He’s sorry, he wants to get back together, he doesn’t know how he’s going to get through his life without you.

You’re over it.

You’re not as confident as you’d like to be though, and the thought of a public confrontation has you literally sweating.

“Are you all right?” A deep voice to your left asks, and you turn to see another familiar face leaning against the counter, brim of his hat pulled down enough to camouflage, but not when you’re this close.

Captain fucking America is waiting for a coffee.

“Ma’am?” He asks again, and _holy shit_ his eyes are blue, and concerned. For you.

You clear your throat. “I’m okay.”

His brows furrow. “Are you sure? I can help–”

A call of your name from across the crowded store stops him, and you freeze, going rigid. You don’t even want to turn around. Could you get away with just pretending you didn’t hear him?

Steve takes in the way your body language changes, his training kicking in when he can see some real apprehension in your eyes. He takes a step closer. “I can help.” He repeats.

He sees your eyes turn from worried to determined, and he has to suck in a breath at the way it completely changes your face. There’s a spark in your eyes that wasn’t there before, and it almost knocks Steve on his ass.

You only hesitate for a second before stepping even closer, your hand brushing his arm with how close you’re standing. “Just go with it,” you say, unnecessarily, as his free arm is already draping across your shoulders, bringing your side flush with his.

He smells like cedar and leather. You shiver.

“I thought that was you,” your ex’s voice is closer now, and you turn slightly, the Captain’s arm still around you, and you pretend to be surprised.

“Josh, hi.”

He falters for a half second when he gets close enough to meet the icy blue eyes of your new friend.

His voice is smaller than you expect, but you still recognize that glint in his eye that tells you he’s annoyed. “You didn’t return any of my calls.”

The hand dangling from your shoulder twitches slightly. You look up and see Steve’s jaw clenched.

“Didn’t really see a reason to…” you say lightly.

Steve’s name is called by the barista, and he slowly takes his arm from your shoulders and twists back towards the counter. You have a hard time taking your eyes away from the way the muscles of his back shift through his sweater, and Josh clearly notices, clearing his throat to get your attention.

“You’ve been busy.” He comments icily.

You feel white hot rage build up in your stomach at his insinuation. Before you can even open your mouth to retort, a cup is being pressed into your hands and a now-familiar warmth is back at your side.

“We _are_ busy, actually, so if you don’t mind…” Steve says, voice calm but firm, and starts to steer you away.

“Didn’t take you long at all to move on,” Josh continues, loud enough that people start to stop and look, exactly what you wanted to avoid. Even though you could care less what he thinks of you, the public embarrassment is enough to make tears spring to your eyes. You stop in your tracks. “I’m glad I got out before I became another notch–”

Steve takes two large strides until he’s right in front of your ex, practically towering over him. You’re surprised the coffee in his left hand doesn’t burst for how tightly he’s holding it, his knuckles white.

“I would really strongly advise you not to finish that sentence.” He says.

Josh is a little pale, having to tilt his head up slightly to meet Steve’s eyes, and he can’t even do that convincingly.

“We’re going to leave here and finish our date,” Steve continues. “You’re not going to follow. You’re not going to call her, you’re not going to text her, you’re not even going to walk on the same side of the street as her building. Do I make myself clear?”

Josh doesn’t say anything, and Steve gives him one last dismissive look before he comes back to your side, his free hand grabbing yours lightly. He tugs gently, enough to get your attention but loose enough to make the decision yours.

You follow him outside.

You walk a block or so in silence, and he stops at a bench near the park, smiling sheepishly at you. “Sorry for dragging you out of there. I should have left it up to you.”

“I asked you for help,” you say immediately, smiling at him. “Thank you.”

He shakes his head, taking a sip of his coffee. “It’s nothing. I don’t like men who treat women like that. Exes or not.”

You nod, looking down at your hands. When you look back up, his gaze is fixed on you again, a small smile curling his lips. Your stomach swoops.

“Not to take advantage or anything, but… any chance I could buy you a coffee some other time?”

The tips of his ears are a little red as he waits for your reaction, and it’s so endearing you almost forget this guy is an actual super soldier. Right now he’s just… Steve.

“I’d really like that.”

He bites his lip to tamp down his grin. “Great.” His phone _pings_ in his pocket, and he stops short of scowling at it. “Sorry, I have to go. It was really great meeting you.”

He reaches for your hand, and it’s less of a handshake and more of a– _holding_. His calloused palm is warm against yours.

“You too, Steve.” You smile again, unable to stop yourself.

He stands, taking a few steps backwards, still facing you. “If you ever need a fake boyfriend again, I’m available.”

He turns and starts to walk away before you realize you don’t have his phone number, or he yours.

“Steve!” You call out, getting up and jogging over before he can get too far.

He stops quicker than you expect him to, causing you to nearly run into him. His free hand grips your elbow to keep you upright. “What’s wrong?” He asks immediately, eyes searching your face.

“Nothing, I– let me give you my phone number.”

“Oh, right. Sorry,” he says, digging his phone out of his pocket. “I haven’t done this in awhile.” He says wryly, and you laugh.

Once he has your phone number and you text yourself from his phone, you hand it back to him, your fingers brushing slowly.

“Not to be too forward,” he says, “But I really feel like ignoring my responsibilities right now. Any chance we could move this coffee date up to today and make it lunch?”

You pretend to be worried, “How many superheroes are going to be mad at me for keeping you?”

He shrugs. “I can think of one or two. But I’ll protect you, don’t worry.” His eyes are alight with amusement, and you can barely look away.

“I trust you,” you tell him, and accept his arm when he offers it to you, letting him guide you back down the street, the warm smell of him washing over you and making you feel more safe than you have in years.


End file.
